


Senseless

by Transom (ThegoodshipRickyl)



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegoodshipRickyl/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Richard can't wait til they get to the hotel.





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly, and I apologize sincerely for it.

It was just a crummy people carrier, for God's sake, James had no idea what Richard was so worked up about. He was tipsy - as was Jeremy in the back seat – and it should have been enough to settle him until they got to the hotel, where James had promised to make the wait worthwhile, but Richard was carrying on like he was sitting on the bonnet of a V12 Aston. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , James. You don't understand how bad this is. It's been _ages_.” 

 

James huffed, sending a lock of hair flying, but Jeremy chipped in before he could tell him off. “Look at him, James. He's suffering.” 

 

James chanced a glance over at him, saw one of his hands gripping the arm rest, the other curled tightly around the door handle. James quickly returned his gaze to the road ahead, his face heating up. “You take care of it, then. I'm busy at the moment.” 

 

Jeremy came forward to poke his head between the front seats. “Rich,” he said, gently, “c’mere. Let me.” 

 

Richard did as he was told, twisting around to meet Jeremy for a kiss. Jeremy's hand came around to cup his jaw before sliding down, nearly big enough to wrap around his neck. Richard whimpered and let himself be pulled in, lifting in his seat to get closer. Jeremy saw his opportunity and grabbed underneath his arms, pulling him to the backseat, with Richard scrambling backwards to keep up as he was dragged with surprising strength. 

 

When James looked in the rearview, Richard was sitting in Jeremy's lap, backwards, his back arched and his head tipped onto Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy was mouthing kisses into his neck; James’ mouth went dry and he nearly drove off the road, jerking the wheel to correct himself and earning a laugh from Jeremy. 

 

“Please don't kill us, James,” he drawled. “I wouldn't mind going like this, but I could think of at least a hundred better cars I’d rather be in.” 

 

James flushed all the way down, had to squirm in his seat a little, from embarrassment and arousal together. Reduced to audio-only, he tried not to pay too close attention to the obscenely wet sound of each kiss as they started off slow, thorough, Richard letting out small, soft moans, Jeremy groaning, muffled, into his skin. He heard a rustle and a zip being pulled, and then a gasp from Richard, and James was tempted to pull over onto the side of the motorway and crawl back there himself. 

 

Unfortunately, their camera crew was in a van just ahead, driving to the same hotel, so James had to steel himself to keep his foot on the accelerator, even as he heard the unmistakable sound of skin against skin and a satisfied sigh from Richard. Jeremy's other hand must have been moving everywhere else, if the sound of rustling fabric was anything to go by. 

 

Richard made a noise again, higher than before, keening and urgent, and James cursed to himself before flicking his eyes back up to the mirror, helpless to look. Jeremy had Richard arched against him, desperate, grinding in his lap, his cock leaking into his hand, his throat exposed for him to grip firmly while growling senseless encouragements into his ear. James looked away, swallowing hard, his cock stirring. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, and he heard Richard chuckling behind him, half-strangled with pleasure. 

 

“Wish you could touch me too, hmm?” he said breathily, and James looked back again just long enough to see him roll his hips against Jeremy, throw his arms back to grip the head rest and let Jeremy handle him with one hand on his hip as he moved, luxuriating in the attention. 

 

“He could probably steer us with his cock,” Jeremy added, before kissing the inside of Richard's arm, wet and sloppy, and James looked away again, his cock jumping, pressing hard against its confines. 

 

Richard groaned loudly, and every noise that came out of him was more strained than the last until he had unmistakably peaked. He came back down with a series of long, satisfied moans, against the backdrop of Jeremy's hands moving over him more slowly than before, deliberate, bringing him down carefully. 

 

James shifted in his seat again, uncomfortably warm, aching to be touched, his hands wrapped tightly around the wheel. He heard another, louder rustle of clothing and another unzipping, then Jeremy’s breath hitched, coming out harsh and ragged. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Oh, _fuck_.” 

 

A wet pop followed and then Richard's voice, pleasure-roughened, “You like that, do you?” 

 

James squirmed, knowing it was just as much for him as it was for Jeremy, who could only answer with a wordless whimper. He glanced back and saw Richard going back down on him, Jeremy shuddering and bucking his hips up, and James’ own cock twitched in time. James eyes were reluctantly back on the road when Richard moaned, mouth sounding full, and Jeremy groaned, the leather seat creaking underneath him. The soft, slick sounds of Richard moving up and down his length came faster, reducing Jeremy to harsh breaths and halting gasps. 

 

“Rich, I'm gonna….” 

 

Richard hummed and popped off him wetly, just in time for Jeremy to let go with a shaky groan, Richard stroking him through it, murmuring encouragement. A few quiet moments passed and then they were kissing again, slowly, their breathing returning to normal. 

 

“Now that you've finished….” James started, strained, but before he could tell them to pull themselves together, being only fifteen minutes from the hotel, he felt Richard's arm snake around his chest, and his lips press against on his shoulder, warm through his t-shirt. 

 

“I haven't forgotten you,” Richard said, lilting, and James gripped the wheel harder. 

 

“ _Please_ , Richard.” He shivered as Richard's lips touched his neck. He stank of sex, of _Jeremy_ , and James tried not to want to taste him. “We're close.” 

 

“Oh, I know,” he replied, the smirk evident in his voice. He crawled back up to the passenger seat, perched on it, kneeling, and trailed a hand down to press between James’ legs, teasing. 

 

“While you're up there, Hammond, d’you mind handing back a cigarette?” came Jeremy's voice from the back, obviously amused. “I know one of you’s got them.” 

 

Richard shared an exasperated look with James before reaching for the cigarettes out of the cup holder and tossing them to Jeremy. Perhaps a little aggressively, as they went flying back to the third row of seats. 

 

“Hammond, you _utter_ bastard…” and other assorted mumblings followed as they listened to Jeremy’s search. James laughed a little to himself, but sobered when Richard surged up to mouth at his neck again. 

 

“Oh, you _can't_ be serious,” James groaned, as Richard pawed at him through his jeans. His other arm was slung around the back of James’ seat, the rest of his body stretched across the aisle. James watched with a mixture of faint horror and unabashed excitement as he slowly slid off the seat, going to his knees on the floor and lifting up James’ armrest. 

 

“This is possibly,” James gritted out as Richard undid his jeans, “one of the _worst_ ideas you've ever had.” 

 

Richard largely ignored him, pulling his cock out and stroking it, firmly enough to make James squirm in his seat. His breath caught as Richard thumbed over the head and dragged his hand all the way down, twisting a little. He nudged his head at James’ left elbow and James lifted it just enough to give the room to take him into his mouth and suck hard, his tongue pressing warmly, tasting him. A humming moan rolled through him, made James swear and bury his hand in Richard's hair, gripping firmly. He guided Richard's head up and down and Richard moaned again, eyes fluttering closed at the touch, lost. 

 

James could see the road signs that warned of him of his turning just as Richard sucked him down, his breath coursing over James’ stomach. They were on the slip road when James tried to pull him off, tried to warn him, but Richard shook his head and swallowed it determinedly, stroking the base of his cock to wring it out of him. James let out a shaky breath and tried to focus on the camera van ahead of him, to turn where it turned, or else end up in a ditch. 

 

Richard zipped him back up and kissed his stomach quickly before getting himself back into his seat, rearranging his hair and searching for wipes in the glove compartment. He passed them back to Jeremy, who finished his cigarette and cleaned himself up as best he could. James concentrated on breathing, his whole body gone to jelly in his seat, and too soon they were in the hotel carpark, pulled up next to the camera van. He switched the car off and looked around at Richard and Jeremy, saw them looking sheepish and slightly worse for wear, but happy. 

 

Jeremy was the first to start laughing, that surprised-sounding snort that developed into a mercifully quieter version of his trademarked guffaw. Richard snickered along with him, shaking his head and holding his thumb and forefinger to his brow, shoulders bouncing up and down. James slumped into his seat and chuckled breathlessly, running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to sort it out. 

 

“I think one of us should speak to the front desk,” James said to Jeremy. “Richard's breath will probably _flatten_ them.” 

 

This elicited another round of helpless, wheezing laughter from Jeremy, with Richard turning to glare at him. Jeremy just grinned, stretching out his legs and stuffing his cigarettes into his jeans pocket. 

 

“This is not me complaining,” he began, holding his hands out, “But next time, I get to pick the car.” 

 

James tilted his head side to side, weighing his proposition, and shared a look with Richard, the corner of his mouth turning up in reluctant acknowledgement. 

 

James turned back to Jeremy. “Fine. But you drive.” 

 

It only seemed fair.


End file.
